No Ramen for Today
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Naruto dilarang Sakura makan ramen! What the- apa maksudnya ini? Sakura juga melarang semua kedai di Konoha untuk menjual makanan ke Naruto. Tega benar. Apa dia bermaksud membiarkan Naruto mati kelaparan? For DMAC 2011/2012 NaruSaku Theme:Ramen. RnR?


**No Ramen for Today**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Family/Romance? Mohon kasih tahu saya kalo ada kesalahan penempatan genre.

Pairing: NaruSaku

Warning: Typos, OOC maybe, tapi yang terutama: **GAJE!**

**For DMAC 2011/2012. Theme: Ramen**

**A/N:** Settingnya Konoha kayak di animanga, tapi di sini nggak ada jutsu-jutsuan. Dan di sini NaruSaku udah nikah, tapi belum punya anak.

* * *

><p>Naruto merana. Istrinya, Uzumaki Sakura belum juga selesai memasak makan siang. Padahal perutnya sudah melilit sedari tadi. Laki-laki jabrik itu berusaha bersabar menahan rasa laparnya, namun mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dapur, tak urung ia berdiri dari meja makan untuk mengecek istrinya.<p>

"Jangan masuk!" teriak Sakura dari dalam dapur. Sontak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto menyahut, "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Kau duduk saja yang tenang, biar aku yang menyiapkan makan sia... –Aduh!" Terdengar suara panci berjatuhan, menimbulkan suara ribut yang bersahutan.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Suara 'klontang-klontang' yang baru saja ia dengar membuatnya berpikir telah terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Aku tidak apa-ap... –Sialan, dagingnya hangus!" Sakura merutuki daging yang ia masak.

Mengabaikan kemungkinan dihajar Sakura, Naruto membuka pintu dapur dan langsung melongo di tempat. Panci-wajan berserakan di lantai, cucian piring menumpuk, kari di kompor meluap keluar, bahkan ada aroma gosong dan asap kehitaman dari dalam oven.

"Ya ampun, Sakura..." Naruto tertawa geli melihat Sakura yang bermandikan terigu. _Apron_nya sudah tak karuan, dan rambut merah mudanya lengket terkena karamel. Matanya menatap kesal pada Naruto yang menahan tawa.

"Sudahlah, karena dapurnya sudah hancur begini, kita makan ramen instan saja," ujar Naruto sambil membuka lemari dapur yang langsung ditutup Sakura dengan tangannya. Naruto menatap mata _emerald_ itu dengan tatapan kenapa-kau-menutup-lemarinya.

"Ramen instan itu tidak sehat, Naruto," jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Jelas bukan senyum penuh cinta atau apa, karena ada _menacing aura _alias aura membunuh di sekeliling Sakura.

"Tapi aku sudah lapar, sementara makanannya belum siap."

"Tahan laparnya."

"Bagaimana kalau _delivery_ saja?" saran Naruto sambil mengambil telepon terdekat.

"Hari ini kita harus memakan masakan_**ku**_." Aura intimidasi semakin kentara di sini.

Naruto menghela napas. Entah kenapa Sakura sangat ingin memasak sendiri hari ini. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau buat, Sakura? Lama sekali masaknya," tanya Naruto setengah menggerutu. Sakura menjawab dengan deretan nama-nama makanan yang butuh _skill_ memasak tinggi.

Naruto _speechless_. "Sakura, apa masakan itu tidak terlalu mewah? Apalagi dengan kemampuan memasakmu –eh, maksudku, kau kan baru belajar memasak, jadi..."

Sakura tampak tersinggung. "Apa 12 bulan belajar memasak masih dibilang 'baru'? Tapi sampai hari ini tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti. Dan jangan kira aku tak tahu kalau kau selalu muntah setelah memakan masakanku. Aku tahu aku tidak sehebat Hinata dalam hal memasak. Dia bisa masak semuanya, termasuk ramen kesukaanmu," cerocos Sakura menyebut nama sahabat mereka.

"Sakura, apa maksudmu? Kenapa jadi membicarakan Hinata_-chan_?"

Sakura terpekik, "Bahkan kau masih saja memanggilnya Hinata_-chan_!"

"Lho, bukannya memang dari dulu aku memanggilnya Hinata_-chan_?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kalau begitu nikahi saja dia! Hyuuga Hinata yang ahli dalam pekerjaan rumah tangga pasti lebih pantas untukmu!" Sakura membanting lap yang dipegangnya kesal.

"Hei, hei, Sakura, tenanglah," Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan mempertemukan kedua iris _sapphire_-nya pada iris _emerald_ Sakura. Tentu saja, sebagai suaminya, Naruto tahu Sakura **selalu**luluh jika ditatap seperti ini. "Dengar, aku menikahimu, Uzumaki Sakura. Bukan Hyuuga Hinata. Aku memilihmu bukan tanpa alasan. Aku memintamu menjadi istriku karena aku mencintaimu dan aku menerima dirimu apa adanya."

Sakura mati-matian menahan rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah hanya karena rayuan si baka di depannya ini. Bisa-bisa rencananya memasak gagal seketika. "Apa adanya, eh?" Sakura mengeluarkan ekspresi gusarnya. "Kau benar-benar merusak _mood_ku, Naruto. Keluar dari rumahku!"

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menyahut, "Rumahmu kan rumahku juga," tapi ditahannya kata-kata itu. Ia tak ingin memperkeruh suasana, yang bisa jadi membuatnya sekarat babak belur dihajar gadis itu –ralat, setelah semua yang Naruto lakukan di atas ranjang, Sakura pastinya bukan gadis lagi.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi..." Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya ke dagu, tanda ia sedang berpikir setelah Sakura membanting pintu rumah tepat di depan hidungnya. "Sakura akhir-akhir ini sensitif. Memangnya ada apa, ya?" Naruto mencoba mengira-ngira kemungkinan yang terjadi, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Ah, wanita memang susah dimengerti.

Kemudian terdengar suara gergaji dari dalam perutnya. "Mungkin lebih baik sekarang aku cari makanan dulu," gumamnya pelan.

Sementara itu di dalam rumah, tepatnya di balik pintu, Sakura terduduk di sana sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan. "Huft, hampir saja..." desahnya pelan. "Naruto itu tidak sadar ya hampir membuat jantungku gila tadi? Untung tadi aku bisa bertahan."

Sakura berusaha berdiri dan menatap sayu pada dapurnya. "Sekarang bagaimana?" keluhnya putus asa. "Entah rencananya bisa berjalan atau tidak..."

* * *

><p>Tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi, semua pasti tahu tujuan pertama Naruto mencari makan siangnya: Ichiraku Ramen. Beruntung, siang itu Paman Teuchi sedang tidak terlalu sibuk jadi bisa langsung melayani Naruto.<p>

"Ossan, ramennya yang biasa satu, ya! Porsi jumbo!" seru Naruto dari salah satu kursi yang berjejer di Ichiraku.

"Oh, Naruto, hari ini aku tidak menjual ramen padamu," jawab Paman Teuchi. Naruto tampak kaget. "Kenapa?" serunya tidak terima. "Semua orang di sini makan ramen sepuas mereka, kenapa aku tidak boleh? Ayolah Ossan, bayar dua kali lipat pun aku berani. Aku sudah sangat lapar..." Naruto membuat suaranya sesekarat mungkin, untuk menggambarkan betapa laparnya ia.

Paman Teuchi tertawa. "Tetap tidak, Naruto. Kemarin istrimu Sakura sudah datang ke sini dan berpesan agar tidak menjual ramen padamu hari ini. Itu permintaan khusus pelanggan, dan aku menyetujuinya."

"Sakura yang bilang begitu?" ulang Naruto, berharap telinganya salah dengar. Tapi tidak, karena Teuchi mengangguk mengiyakan. Sakura, tega-teganya kau...

Naruto tak menyerah. Ia mencoba merayu Teuchi agar melanggar kesepakatannya dengan Sakura. "Ayolah, Ossan, aku kan sudah bertahun-tahun jadi pelanggan setiamu. Masa kali ini aku tidak boleh pesan ramen, semangkuk saja?"

Paman Teuchi terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto. "Naruto, aku lebih sayang nyawaku daripada memberimu ramen. Aku tidak mau dihantam Sakura gara-gara melanggar kesepakatan."

Naruto cemberut. Setelah menepuk bahu Teuchi tanda aku-mengerti-Ossan Naruto segera meninggalkan Ichiraku dan berjalan lunglai. Di mana lagi ia bisa mencari ramen? Satu-satunya kedai ramen yang paling enak di Konoha tidak mau menjual ramennya. Tega benar.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku makan di Yakini Q saja." Naruto memutar arah ke arah kedai Yakini Q. Tapi mereka pun tidak menjual makanan pada Naruto hari itu. Ketika Naruto bertanya kenapa, mereka menjawab dengan jawaban seperti Teuchi, "Sakura_-san_ bilang supaya tidak menjual yakiniku ke Uzumaki Naruto hari ini. Sakura_-san_ salah satu pelanggan setia kami, jadi kami menyetujuinya."

Tak pantang menyerah, itulah Naruto. Tak ada ramen, tak ada yakiniku, onigiri pun jadi. Apa saja! Dango, takoyaki, okonomiyaki, apa pun yang bisa mengganjal perutnya. Tapi seperti dua kedai sebelumnya, mereka menolak menjual makanan mereka pada Naruto dengan alasan yang kurang lebih sama. Naruto jadi curiga, jangan-jangan Sakura sudah menghasut seluruh kedai di Konoha untuk memusuhi dirinya.

Naruto makin melarat. Sumpah, dia lapar berat. Tapi tak ada kedai yang mau menjual makanan mereka. Timbul sebersit rasa kesal pada Sakura. Sebenarnya apa sih mau cewek itu?

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. Ia tahu ke mana ia harus mengadu (dan mencari makanan). Rumah Sasuke! Sasuke pasti tak keberatan kalau Naruto berkunjung ke rumahnya sekarang dan membongkar semua isi kulkas. Dan kalau beruntung, akan ada ramen terhidang di atas meja makan. Ckck, Sasuke memang paling bisa diandalkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini!

Naruto memencet bel rumah kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke, sebagai penghuni satu-satunya rumah itu membuka pintu dengan gusar, "Kau mengganggu tidurku, Dobe."

"Ini sudah siang, Sasuke-Teme," balas Naruto. "Memangnya kau mau tidur seharian?"

"Sebenarnya tidur selamanya pun aku rela asalkan tidak bertemu wajahmu lagi," sahut Sasuke sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Naruto bisa masuk.

Naruto memasuki rumah sambil agak berbasa-basi, hei, meminta makanan pun ada etikanya juga. "Kau sudah makan siang, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Tumben-tumbenan Naruto perhatian begini. "Belum. Aku baru saja mau mulai makan saat kau dengan hebohnya memencet bel rumahku."

"Bukannya tadi kau sedang tidur?"

Sasuke terdiam. "... Lupakan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang sama-sama?" Naruto berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Sasuke segera mencegahnya.

"Dobe, Sakura melarangku membiarkanmu makan di rumahku," ujar Sasuke datar.

Naruto melongo. Rasanya dia mau nangis ember sekarang. "Bahkan kau pun juga, Teme?"

"Juga apa? Dobe, jangan tunjuk-tunjuk begitu," Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang menunjuki wajahnya terus menerus.

Naruto pun menceritakan kemalangan nasibnya hari ini. Mulai dari Sakura yang marah-marah, Teuchi-ossan tidak memberinya ramen, hingga pada satu kalimat yang ditekankan, "Sakura bilang aku tidak boleh makan ramen hari ini. Tapi kenyataannya jangankan ramen, aku bahkan tidak bisa makan nasi sebutir pun gara-gara dia!"

Sasuke yang merasa kasihan memberikan segelas air sebagai pengganjal perut sementara. Naruto meneguknya sampai kandas.

"Aku prihatin atas keadaanmu, Dobe. Tapi maaf, kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu. Sakura sudah melarangku." Sasuke menerima kembali gelasnya. Naruto menghela napas berat. "Aku mengerti, Teme." Naruto berjalan lunglai ke luar rumah Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan gontai di pinggir jalanan Konoha. Tak digubrisnya orang-orang yang menyapanya, ia terlalu berduka untuk perutnya yang kosong. Orang-orang yang heran Naruto tak menjawab salam mereka langsung mengerti setelah melihat awan mendung di atas kepala Naruto, lengkap dengan hujan yang mengguyur lelaki yang tertunduk lesu itu. Tepat seperti di anime-anime.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menabrak seseorang. Naruto cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalanya. "Sai?"

"Oh, Naruto. Selamat siang." Sai, teman satu timnya yang suka mengumbar senyum palsu (dan pusar) itu tampak heran melihat Naruto yang hari ini berbeda dari biasanya."Ada apa?"

"Sai, boleh aku makan siang di rumahmu? Sakura mengusirku dari rumah," pinta Naruto, tak lupa jurus maut _puppy eyes_nya. Tidak pantas memang menggunakan jurus seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, daripada tidak dapat makanan?

"Oh," kata Sai dengan wajah datarnya. "Sakura_-san_ bilang padaku kalau tidak boleh membiarkanmu makan siang di tempatku."

... Dan awan mendung dengan hujan di atas kepala Naruto semakin menggelap. Mungkin dirinya memang orang tersial di dunia.

* * *

><p>Tak ada pilihan lain selain rumah. Naruto sudah meminta (tepatnya memohon) pada Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, bahkan Tonton, babinya Tsunade pun tidak mau membagikan makanannya pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak terlalu peduli soal itu, toh ia tidak mau makan pakan babi. Yang ia permasalahkan, apa yang sebenarnya sudah Sakura lakukan pada orang-orang di desa ini, hingga tak ada yang memberinya makan siang?<p>

Sembari berharap Sakura sudah tak marah lagi, Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Betapa kagetnya Naruto saat aroma makanan yang menggugah selera menerpa hidungnya. Dan ia lebih kaget lagi saat meja makan sudah tertata rapi dengan jejeran makanan lezat. Tanpa sadar Naruto menyeka ujung bibirnya, siapa tahu ada yang menetes dari sana.

"Ah, Naruto. _Okaerinasai_," sapa Sakura tersenyum manis dari balik pintu dapur. Entah siapa yang memberikan efek berlebihan hingga kini Sakura tampak semakin cantik. Sakura melepas _apron_nya dan berjalan menuju Naruto yang tercengang seolah tak memercayai penglihatannya. Dari balik bahu Sakura, Naruto bisa melihat dapur sudah bersih kembali. Tak tampak adanya tanda-tanda pengrusakan besar-besaran oleh Sakura seperti yang Naruto kira.

"Kenapa, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan Naruto dari lamunan penghancuran dapur yang baru saja melintas di pikirannya. Ia hanya terlalu kaget atas perubahan situasi yang mendadak seperti ini. "Eh, tidak."

Sakura tertawa renyah. "Kuharap kau belum makan siang, Naruto. Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk hari ini," ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan semangkuk nasi pada Naruto. Naruto menerima mangkuk itu dan duduk di kursi makan, diikuti oleh Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Sakura, kau yang memasak semua ini?" tanya Naruto setengah tak percaya. Bukan apa, mengingat kemampuan Sakura yang... emm, kau tahu maksudku, rasanya mustahil Sakura bisa membuat makanan dengan aroma menggiurkan seperti ini.

"Tentu saja," Sakura tersenyum manis, berusaha menutupi agar Naruto tak menyadari sebelah tangannya menyingkirkan lembaran-lembaran _bill_ dari Yakini Q dan beberapa restoran lain dari atas meja. "Duduklah, Naruto. Ini hari istimewa, jadi makanannya juga harus istimewa."

Tangan Naruto yang tadinya hendak memasukkan sesuap nasi ke mulut terhenti. "Hari istimewa?" ulangnya. "Memangnya ini hari apa?" Naruto langsung mengingat-ingat tanggal hari ini. Kalau tidak salah, 10 November. Hari Pahlawan? Err, di Konoha tidak ada Hari Pahlawan. Ulang tahunnya? Sudah pasti bukan. Ulang tahun Sakura? Bulan Maret.

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Bisa-bisanya kau lupa tanggal penting ini –ulang tahun pernikahan yang pertama!"

Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar. "Astaga, aku lupa!" Ia menepuk dahinya sendiri. Pantas saja Sakura begitu uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini. "Maaf, Sakura, aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk sekali, sampai tidak ingat hari sepenting ini."

Meskipun kecewa, Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Soal ini, memang tipikal Naruto. Lagipula memang benar, beberapa minggu terakhir Naruto sangat sibuk dengan misi-misinya. Tidak heran kalau Naruto lupa. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto."

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf, Sakura..."

"Naruto, kalau kau terus-terusan meminta maaf, kapan kita akan merayakannya?" sela Sakura. Naruto terdiam. Suasana tiba-tiba terasa canggung, baik Naruto maupun Sakura. Setelah mengucapkan, "_Itadakimasu_," dengan suara pelan, mereka pun mulai makan tanpa bicara apa-apa. Bahkan mereka menundukkan kepala agar tak perlu melihat satu sama lain.

Dari balik poninya, Sakura melihat Naruto yang terus mengambil makanan di depan mereka tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sakura tersenyum tipis dalam hati. Naruto sepertinya sangat menikmati perayaan kecil-kecilan mereka ini. Sakura memilih untuk tetap diam dan menikmati makanannya.

"Enak."

"Eh?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati Naruto sedang menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Makanannya enak," ulang Naruto lagi. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memasak seenak ini. Apa Hinata_-chan_ atau Ino membantumu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin... memasak sendiri khusus untuk hari ini." Kakinya di bawah meja semakin brutal menginjak _bill-bill_ dari berbagai restoran itu. Harus hilangkan barang bukti segera!

"Aku ingin masak sendiri. Setidaknya, untuk hari ini saja. Aku tidak mau kita merayakan hari sepenting ini hanya dengan ramen. Aku ingin hari ini sesuatu yang berbeda, untuk hari yang cuma sekali setahun ini. Maksudku, yang benar saja, hari pernikahan kita pun makan ramen instan? Karena itu aku memasak sesuatu yang spesial hari ini..." Kini _bill-bill_ itu sudah hancur tak berbentuk diinjak Sakura.

"Makanya, aku melarang Sasuke_-kun_, Sai, Paman Teuchi dan yang lain memberimu makanan supaya kau makan di rumah hari ini." Sakura tertawa canggung dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Sampai-sampai kau kelaparan belum makan siang... Maaf, ya."

Naruto tak menjawab. Sepertinya ia terlalu tercengang untuk menyadari alasan istrinya tidak ingin ia makan ramen hari ini, ataupun makan di luar. Sakura ingin mereka makan bersama, hasil masakannya sendiri, untuk hari istimewa ini. Rasanya... begitu terharu saat mengetahui betapa keras usaha Sakura memasak demi ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

"Kau sudah berusaha." Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Sifatmu yang pantang menyerah itu yang aku sukai dari dirimu, Sakura," Naruto mencondongkan diri ke arah Sakura. Tangannya yang lain mengangkat dagu Sakura dan mencium hangat bibir lembut istrinya.

Sakura merona begitu Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura," Naruto berkata pelan di telinga Sakura. Sakura bergidik geli saat napas hangat Naruto menerpa telinganya dan menjalar ke belakang lehernya. "Apa aku tetap tidak boleh makan ramen hari ini?"

Sakura menjawab dengan senyum manisnya. "Tidak ada ramen hari ini, Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ano, Sakura, rasa dagingnya seperti daging dari Yakini Q."

"Ah, perasaanmu saja."

**.**

**.**

**=FIN=**

A/N: Aku ngesearch 'DMAC' di FFn, baru ada 3 fic. Berarti dengan ini aku jadi yang keempaaat UwU senang banget bisa partisipasi di awal-awal DMAC~ *ketawa girang ala tante-tante*

Review?


End file.
